Electrical conductors often must be terminated or joined in various environments, such as underground or overhead. Such conductors may be, for example, high voltage electrical distribution or transmission lines. In order to form such connections, a connector may be employed. For example, in electrical power systems, it is occasionally necessary to tap into an electrical power line. One known system for tapping into an electrical power line is to use a tap connector for electrically connecting a main line electrical cable to an end of a tap line electrical conductor.
One such tap connector, typically referred to as a wedge connector, includes an electrically conductive C-shaped member or sleeve and a wedge. The two conductors are positioned at opposite sides of the C-shaped sleeve and the wedge is driven between the two conductors. This forces the two conductors against the C-shaped sleeve such that they are captured between the wedge and the C-shaped sleeve. Wedge connectors are commonly installed using an explosively driven connecting tool (sometimes referred to as a powder actuated tool). The C-shaped sleeve is held in place on a tool head connected to a tool body including a cartridge chamber. The cartridge chamber accepts a gunpowder shell casing with a powder charge that is activated by striking the casing with a hammer. The explosion drives a ram that forces the wedge portion of the connector between the two conductors.